I'll Always Be With You
by Anokara
Summary: Ara Haan was a shy, timid girl. Ava Haan was a charismatic, confident girl. Two opposites, one living a hellish life and the other, a heavenly life. Now, what if they were twins? (Ara x Add & Ava x Ain)
1. The Polar Opposites

Ara Haan was a shy, timid girl.

Ava Haan was a charismatic, confident girl.

Two opposites, one living a hellish life and the other, a heavenly life.

Now, what if they were twins?

* * *

"Kya!" The girl flinched as she was pushed to the walls of her very own classroom. The chair she was sitting on just recently fell to the ground, her pencil rolling off the table. She was Ara Haan.

"I thought we warned you not to come back to school again? " The beautiful girl with coal-colored hair narrowed her eyes, a wicked smile forming. Her face was so close Ara could practically smell the girl's heavy makeup. It was Yomi Lee, the most popular girl in the grade, popular enough that the upperclassmen guys would run to the lower building just to see her face. Popular enough that everyone else would ignore what they see.

Self-study time was almost over, and Ara mentally sighed at the fact that the Evil Trio (she was pretty proud to say she thought of this name herself) returned from their hour-long trip to the restroom earlier than she would have wanted them to.

"S-sorry." She whispered quietly, looking down at the wooden floor.

"Speak up, bitch!" A brunette, Nari, slapped her hard on the cheek. The noisy classroom went silent for a moment, all eyes fixed on Ara cupping her cheek gently, and then the eyes slowly averted and the room was just as loud as before.

 _It's like this every day, anyways. It... stings..._

She could already feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"Aww, is the little girl crying _again_?" A blonde girl giggled. Her name was Hani, probably the most sadistic one of the three.

Ara felt her tears fall when her flower hairpin was snatched from her hair, into Yomi's hands.

"Give it back!" She yelled, defensively.

 _I can't lose that. Anything but that...Please..._

The three girls giggled.

"Give it back!" She yelled again, this time reaching out for it, only to be pulled back by both Nari and Hani.

Yomi chuckled. "Don't think you can-" She was interrupted by a voice yelling, "The teacher's coming!"

"Ah, fuck, whatever." She threw the hairpin at the open window next to Ara, and the ebony haired girl managed to catch it, though just barely.

 _Thank goodness._ She thought, clutching the pin close to her chest.

"Ara? What are you doing there? Class is starting." The teacher, who seemed to have come in right after Yomi made it to her own, looked at her quizzically. Ara gave her a slight smile.

"Sorry, I'll get back to my seat now." The teacher gave a short nod, taking a quick glance at the fallen chair and then focusing her attention on the class.

She rushed to her chair and quickly took a seat, opening her textbook to the page they were instructed to turn to, then fastened the pin on her hair. And soon enough, the teacher's lecture was drowned away, as she was lost in her own thoughts.

 _Why does Yomi hate me so much? We even used to be... friends... Did I do something wrong? Where did I make a mistake? All this school taught me_ _is to not trust anyone. They'll just stab you in the back anyways._

* * *

"Ava~" A certain green-haired elf ran up to the surprised brownish-ebony haired girl, leaping on top of her. Or at least tried to.

"..." The angel quickly pulled her in closer to him, her face buried in his chest.

"T-thanks, Ain." Ava turned bright red, and he patted her hair gently as she looked up.

"Be careful next time." He smiled brightly.

"Grr, Ain." Rena growled, pushing herself up from the concrete floor. "You interrupted me from getting my Devi."

"She's not yours, she's mine, _Ms. Elf_." He responded firmly, adding in a mean glare.

A purple haired girl standing not so far away looked at Ava, who was still bright red and completely out of it, then the two bickering members. She sighed.

"Damn, they've been dating for about a month and she's _still_ like that?" She suddenly felt a warm arm wrapped around her shoulder. When she looked up, she jumped, pushed, and screeched as loud as she could.

"E-E-E-Elsword! D-Don't go scaring people like that!" Aisha exclaimed loudly at Elsword, now on the ground, which gained the attention of the three who she was looking at previously.

"Elsword! Aisha!" Rena waved her arms, completely forgetting all about Ain.

"Where are the others?" Elsword asked as he got up, looking around the open campus.

"We're here." A monotone voice said, and both Elsword and Aisha turned around.

The five of them saw the significantly larger group trotting to them, except for the short, white haired girl who was speeding towards them at quite a rapid speed.

"Ava!" The Timoria exclaimed, raising her arms as if she was expecting a hug.

"No." Ain said coldly, more pissed off. Once again, she was pulled towards him.

"Wah!" Lu fell over, and if it wasn't for Ciel who had to quickly use a skill to her aid as fast as he could, she would have fallen over.

"Ain, you meanie!" The small girl pouted, and Ciel chuckled nervously. "Sorry there, Ara."

"D-Don't worry about it." It would have been much easier to take her seriously if she wasn't blushing bright red.

"It's pretty interesting to see the Hell Queen like this, don't you think? You're amazing, Ain!" Chung let out a laugh, with Eve right by her side.

"She is very different from the Ava we see in battles against those demons." She agreed.

"I think she may be overheating." Raven stated, watching as the girl's face first turned as red as an apple, making its way to becoming the color of Elsword's hair. Finally, she ended up fainting into Ain's arms when his hand touched her forehead.

"Aah! Ain! What did you do?!" Aisha scolded him loudly, earning looks from others walking around the campus.

"Well... I was wondering if she got a fever or not." He stated, a slight puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh, Ain. Genius in battles but completely clueless to romance." Elsword sighed out loud.

"Kukuku, like you're the one to talk." Lu replied.

"No worries, no worries. That's what makes them so cute after all~ Let's get her to the infirmary." Rena giggled, pushing the gang to the nearest entrance of the building.

This was Velder Private Academy, a school for those peculiar beings possessing powers used to get rid of demons. A school the outside world doesn't know about. It was the students' job to protect the continent of Elrios, fighting off demons that may lurk around, especially in dungeons.

And they were the El Gang, the most popular group on campus for having both a diverse background, their strength. And of course, despite being the strongest, they were kind enough to accept any quest their schoolmates needed help with, with no discrimination (Though as they advanced to their third jobs, rumors spread that half of them were much more frightening than before).

"Ain, would you like me to take over?" Raven asked him.

"No. She isn't heavy." He replied, his grip tighter.

"Liar, you just don't want someone else touching Ava, am I right?" Elsword smirked. A cold glare from the Bluhen was all that was needed for that smile to immediately disappear.

* * *

Ara quietly walked back to her house, her dirty and dripping wet backpack hanging from one shoulder.

"My homework got wet... again..." She quietly mumbled to herself.

"Oi. Ara." A hand was placed at her shoulder.

She froze and tensed up at the sound of the voice. Who was it? It couldn't have been the trio, it was too deep.

 _I-is it..._

She turned around slowly, the fear in her eyes clearly visible.

"What are you getting so scared of?" Ara caught a glimpse of the familiar lilac hair, and almost let out a breath of relief.

"N-Nothing, Add." She smiled slightly, shifting her body so she could face him.

"Did you think it was [them]?" He asked slowly.

And she couldn't say no.

"That's understandable. It's only been a few weeks since [that] happened. Why's your backpack wet? Was it those shit clowns again?"

Again, she didn't deny.

"Haa, when are they going to learn?" He scratched his already messy hair furiously.

"It's... ok..."

"No, it's not. I'll have to pay those bitches a visit. With my newest invention, of course." With a small smirk, he cracked his knuckles.

Add Kim was a genius. As the prodigy of math and science, he always ranked as the top #1 on the leader-board, with no losses. He was also one of the most popular guys in the school, too. Despite his good grades, his good looks and cold attitude gave him the title of the "Cold Prince".

"Please don't worry about it." She continued walking towards her home.

"Well, if you say so." He jogged up a bit, trying to catch up with her fast walking. "Do you need me to take you home or anything? We wouldn't want [that] happening again."

"No, I believe I will be fine by myself."

"Well, if you really think so. Come to me if you need help or anything." The white-haired male walked the other way, and Ara silently watched as he made a turn.

She sighed.

 _Why was he being so kind? He's the only one that talks to me. Maybe he'll be like Yomi and the others afterwards. And leave m_ _e behind._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I didn't like the previous version of this story, so I sort of changed up a lot of stuff! The old one will be deleted and it will be replaced with this one. Also, who do you think should we shipped with Ava (Devi)? It will be Ain for sure, but I can't choose between Herrscher and Bluhen :C For now, I'll keep it at Bluhen, and depending on which one gets more votes, I'll either leave or change it accordingly! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Classes

Sorry, someone even reminded me and I still completely forgot about the classes! But here you go~

* * *

Elsword: Rune Master

Aisha: Aether Sage

Rena: Daybreaker

Raven: Furious Blade

Eve: Code: Escencia

Chung: Fatal Phantom

Ara: Aspara

Ava: Devi

Elesis: Bloody Queen

Add: Doom Bringer

LuCiel: Catastrophe

Rose: Minerva

Ain: Bluhen


	3. Just for Now

The El Gang were provided their own personal dormitory, in reward of their good deeds, with the girls' rooms on one side and the boys' right across. For them, it was the most perfect place anyone could ask for. All the furnished rooms, clean kitchen, personal restrooms, and even the furniture was provided, and was close enough to the school.

And this day started out like the normal morning in the dorm.

"Ava! Guess what we're going to do over the weekend!" The cheerful voice of Rena woke her up, barging into the girl's room.

"Ugh, shut _up_ , Rena. I'm tired." She rolled over to the side, pulling her blanket closer to her.

"We're going on a trip!" She ignored Ava's complaints, and tugged the blanket off of her. When she tried to grab the blanket back lazily, Rena just tugged it away even more. Ava slowly sat up, her messy hair covering her face. Rena giggled slightly at the sight, not bothering to hide it.

"Interrupting my sleep, you think that's funny, don't you? Rena, do you... want to die...?" A slight smirk formed on the girl's lips, and the elf's smile vanished in an instant, remembering the Devi's quick mood changes.

"Oh, crap, Wind Wall!" She yelled, quickly summoning a tornado wall to protect herself from the girl and sprinting away to the living room.

"High Speed!" Ava rapidly grabbed her spear that was leaning against the wall and sped through the door with a wide grin plastered across her face, a perfect plan to hit her target forming in her head.

"Huhuhu, don't think you can run from me, Daybreaker!" She giggled. "Rakshasa Stance: Soul Reap-"

"Ava, your hair is messy." The deep but familiar voice interrupted Ava from using her skill, her orbs gone with a small poof. Recognizing the voice, she turned red and quickly turned around put her spear behind her back, in an attempt to hide it from him.

"A-Ain-"

"Here, let me fix it." He gently took the clumped strands of her hair, rearranging it accordingly to her part line.

"T-T-T-T-Thank you..." She blushed bright red, and Ain smiled back brightly.

"Careful not to get hurt."

"My my, Ain is probably the only one here that can prevent our Devi from turning insane." Rena chuckled, and Ava pouted.

"H-hmph! I'll get my revenge on you later." She crossed her arms and turned her head away, trying to clearly state she was not happy.

"If it wasn't for Ain, you would have died, you know." The black haired Furious Blade stifled a yawn, stretching his arms out.

Just then, Ara realized everyone was already awake, and were watching the three with extreme amusement.

"E-everyone-" She paled.

"Something like this sure is nice right after you wake up, no?" Ciel chuckled slightly.

"I-I-"

"I knew you were fierce, but dang, threatening to kill Rena~" Aisha teased.

"U-u-"

"You guys are embarrassing her, let's focus more on the trip Elsword was so happy to go to." Eve said with a slight smile.

"Oh, right! Well, we decided to go on a trip to Lanox, the place we were never able to go to last time. Apparently someone in my class went there already, and said that it's super cool!" Elsword spoke up, his eyes lighting up with every word he said.

"Ah... Lanox..." The ebony haired girl looked down at the ground.

"Is there something wrong, Ara?" Raven asked.

"Ah! No no, it's nothing. I can't wait!" She looked back up, trying to show the rest that she was very excited about the place of destination.

"We knew you'd say that!" Lu cheered, and the group continued on about their plans during the trip.

 _Lanox, isn't that where Ara is? I think that's what the nurse said when I went back to the adoption center to go look for her, back when I was still the Little Devil._

 ** _I believe so. You're the one who said you didn't want to go to Lanox a few months ago, because you were scared to meet her again._**

 _But Eun, what if I meet her this time? I can't have the gang cancel this trip just because of me._

 ** _If you do meet her, how about asking for forgiveness? If you don't, I_ know _you're going to regret this for the rest of your life._**

 _Y-yeah. Even if she hates me, I'll take the blame and deal with it. If she wants me to never appear in front of her again, then so be it. I'll just support her from the shadows. I am the Hell Queen, after all._

Only Ain noticed the worried expression on her face.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ara?" He asked her worriedly.

"Yeah. I think I'm good." She smiled a genuine smile, though that quickly escalated into a frown as a pie hit her on the back of her head.

"Oh shit-"

"Was it you, Chung?" Her eyes went on the Fatal Phantom, who was seen holding a pie.

"No, it was-"

"I'll murder you like what I did to that demon yesterday~" She giggled, her orbs heading straight towards him.

"Fucking Elsw- Ow, shit-" He murmured before he raced off, the Devi right on his tracks.

"And exactly how many times did I tell you not to cause trouble, Elsword?" Aisha bonked Elsword's head with her wand, whose suppressed giggles turned into loud laughter after the predator and prey exited the room.

* * *

One knock. Two knocks. Three knocks.

"W-who is it?" She whimpered quietly, in an attempt to hide her voice.

"You don't have to do that, I already know you're Ara. Come out here." The deep voice replied, and the girl sighed in relief.

"Add. You scared me." She opened the door slightly, enough for her to get outside. Just a small peak would show her living conditions. And Add didn't have to know exactly how poor she was. _That is, if the whole school doesn't know already_.

"Do you need anything?" She asked, shutting the door gently.

"Actually, yeah." The lilac-haired teen rubbed his head. "Do you want to go out with me?" He asked.

"...I'm sorry, could you please repeat that again?" Ara tilted her head in confusion.

"NO! No no no no, not like that. No. I meant, go shopping together. I have some stupid party to go to, and I was wondering if I could get your advice on what to wear." His face turned red, and rapidly shook his head side to side.

"Uhm, I would go, but unfortunately this is all I have right now..." The girl laughed sheepishly, pointing to her white top and cheap shorts.

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem. My sister made me go buy this for her, but you can wear it. Hopefully, it's your size." He handed her a white bag, and she stared at the contents. A yellow dress, a floppy hat, sandals, even some jewelry was in there.

"I can't possibly wear this, this looks way too expensive-"

"Just take it. This is nothing." He shoved it in her face, forcing Ara to accept it.

"T-Thank you, I'll return it as soon as possible."

He only smiled slightly and motioned for her to go change.

* * *

"Seems like we'll be arriving at night. When we get there, we will check into our hotels and go to sleep, then we can go explore the area in the morning. Sound good?" Ciel planned out, and the rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

"But 10 hours! Ugh, I can't wait that long." The redhead groaned in complaint, though he was shut up by Aisha.

"Quit the complaining! You're the one who wanted to go in the first place! Hurry up before we miss the train!" The magician dragged Elsword to the ticket check-up booth, with the rest of the group following them.

"Eight adults, and two children, correct?" The ticket inspector asked, and Raven nodded. "Correct."

"Hey, who are you calling a- Umph!" Both Aisha and Lu exclaimed at the same time, before their mouths were covered both by the Furious Blade.

"Lower your voices, children. This is a public area." Eve scolded gently, before turning to the inspector and nodding.

"Please take a seat to the corresponding numbers." He said, letting them in the train.

"I can't believe you did that! I'm not a child!" The sage growled at Eve when they were at a distance far enough from the enterance, and the queen let out a quiet laugh.

"It was quite humorus."

"You meanie Ciel! I'm at least a thousand years old, you know!" The chibi whined, clutching onto Ciel's leg.

"Sorry, Lu. But we had to do it for the cheaper price." He laughed sheepishly.

"Hmph."

The gang got seated, with Elsword and Aisha being a pair, Rena and Raven, Eve and Chung, Ava and Ain, and Lu and Ciel. And as expected from the El Gang, they were all asleep the second the train started moving.

* * *

At first, it was very awkward for the two. They walked in silence, keeping their distance from each other.

"I...! I'm sorry for being such a boring person." Ara spoke up suddenly, causing Add to flinch from the sudden sound.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He replied, regaining his composure.

"I-I really don't know how to react to this sort of thing. I haven't really... gone outside with someone for fun."

"Eh, that's fine. To be honest, I never really wanted to go out with anyone anyways, especially girls. They're all too clingy and annoying. At least you aren't like that."

"T-thank you."

"Come on. We have to get yo- I mean me some new clothes. And I think this might be a good place to start." He dragged her into a pretty feminine looking store, and Ara tilted her head as she was pulled along.

"Uhm, isn't this a store more for... females?" She asked quietly, and Add shook his head.

"There aren't any stores that are only meant for girls or guys. They ought to have some things for both genders." He replied, and she nodded.

"I assume so."

Add sighed in relief.

 _At least she's gullible regarding things like this._


End file.
